I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor
by RegalizdC
Summary: Rebecca wants a boyfriend -well, actually she just wants a date- so she asks her friend Riza for help. Riza then suggests some candidates, who is going to be the date?
1. I've Heard He's An Exceptional Lover

**Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me.**

Chapter 1: I've heard he's an exceptional lover.

 _You have to help me find a boyfriend. Well, a date._ Those were Rebecca's first words when they met. After that she said hello and she ordered her coffee. Riza ordered coffee as well. Then they spoke about their days, about work and other minor things. Rebecca enjoyed Riza's company very much. She didn't speak too much but she always knew what to say and she was always nice and helpful. She could say without doubt that Riza was her best friend and that those coffee afternoons were some of her favorite moments of the week. Although hey were very different, Rebecca liked to think that they complimented each other, that she was that _spark_ Riza lacked sometimes and that Riza was the calm her hot temper needed.

"Now about the date thing" Riza said calmly, as she tried a little apple pie they had ordered. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you know some people. I don't want to date the guys I'm working with right now. Imagine something goes wrong. It would be so awkward to see them everyday". Rebecca knew what she was talking about. There where few worse things than having to work with someone you had a passionate, hot encounter last night or having to meet everyday the person who broke your heart.

"But you have to learn the difference between work and personal life, Becca". When Riza said that, she said it in a very maternal tone. Rebecca found funny how protective she could be sometimes.

"I know. But it has happened before and I don't want it anymore" Rebecca took a bit of the pie. It was really nice, like her mother's one.

"Alright. Is there anyone you want to meet?" Riza asked. She was quietly drinking her coffee, waiting for an answer. Rebecca, who didn't really have anyone in mind, decided to tease her, just to see her reaction. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. She wanted to prove a point.

"What about Mustang?" Riza held her cup of coffee with both hands and slowly put it on the table as she looked up to Rebecca's dark eyes. She was very serious, cold as ice, as if she was working and not with the person who had been her best friend for almost a decade.

"What's up with him?"

"Well, he has a fame, you know" Rebecca played with a curl of her hair and raised an eyebrow "I've heard he's an exceptional lover". She didn't know what answer she should expect. Deep inside she hoped for a _well, I can confirm he is and that is why you're not getting a date with him!_ Or even a funny face and a whisper saying _he's not so exceptional, you know..._ But she also knew that Riza would never ever say something like that. Specially when talking about Roy Mustang. The thing is Riza was suddenly deadly serious. Rebecca tried not to laugh. Then she realized her friend was actually trying not to blush.

"I don't know where you got that from. But I won't get you a date with him".

 _Because he's all yours, I know honey, I was just kidding!_ Rebecca thought. But instead she said:

"But why?" she make her best whiny baby face and put a lot of effort trying to look actually displeased though she was having fun with that -and yes, she did feel a little bad a bout it.

"Because I don't want my friend dating a moron who can't take care of himself" Riza rolled her eyes. Rebecca couldn't stop her laugh this time. Gosh, they so definitely had something going on. "And he's a superior, it would be so inappropriate-".

"Okay, okay, I get it. No Roy Mustang for me". Rebecca raised her hands as a peace sign. She knew there were some things her friend kept secret, but now she was sure about this one -the classified Mustang one. "Then suggest me some people".

Riza now seemed more relaxed. She took another slice of pie and spoke after a short silence.

"What about Breda? He's good and gentle". Rebecca ate as she considered. She thought of a strong built guy, one that looked a little rough and maybe a couple of years older than her. The image that came to her mind was the one of a quiet, educated man who at first sight didn't seen specially intelligent but was instantly calming and definitely nice to be around. She also reminded him joking with a friend of his -a blond guy maybe?

"The stocky guy? Heymans isn't it?" Riza nodded. Rebecca wasn't really sure about what to say. "He's not really my type".

"Well, he's single. And he's a good man, and he's very intelligent too. I'm sure you'd like him".

"I don't know, Riza... We've met other times before and we have barely spoke. He just doesn't seem interested. I don't know" Rebecca stared sadly at her coffee. She meant what she said and she had the feeling Riza was getting it wrong -that she thought Rebecca was saying no just because of the physical part. But Rebecca had spoke to him quite some times before and she just didn't find that chemistry. To be honest, she was used to guys paying attention to her. The guys that liked her instantly spoke to her and gave her all kind of affections. The guys who weren't interested in her just didn't, it was very simple and black and white with her. "I don't think it would work". Riza hesitated. Rebecca started to think about somebody else. "What's the name of that short guy with black hair and glasses?"

"Fuery?"

"Yeah, the cute one. He's kind of too young right?"

"Not so much. He's just some years younger than you. Five as much".

"Five. Gosh, sounds like a kid" Riza laughed. She knew that, for Rebecca, the guys younger than her where always too young for her, even if they whee just two years younger. She never knew why, but apparently they all turned out to be like kids and Rebecca got tired of them easily, but not just that, most of times she also got really angry with them. Ria thought it was just coincidence, but Rebecca was convinced it was because of the age. "How is he like?"

"He's gentle and considered. He's shy though-"

"Shy?! Do I look like I can date a shy guy?"

"Becca!" her eyes begged _calm down_.

"I'd eat him alive. But he sounds nice still. Do you think I have any chance?"

"Yes".

"Then go for it! I love you, Riza, you're the best!" Rebecca was about to finish her coffee and give her friend a huge hug. She wasn't sure abut it. She was quite certain Fuery wasn't a good option and deep inside she was expecting Riza to say something about it. But she didn't expect what Riza was about to say. "Riza, I'm so happy that you only work with good men. I don't understand how if they are so good they all happen to be single" Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes. Then Riza frowned..

"Wait, now that you say so- I'm not sure if he has a girlfriend".

"What do you mean for you're not sure he has a girlfriend?"

"I mean I think Kain Fuery might not be single".

"What?! I was so happy with this now, Riza. You could have thought about it before I started being all excited with the idea!"

"Rebecca, you haven't had the time to-"

"You ruined my expectations!"

"And you're being so dramatic!" Riza laughed for the first time. Rebecca had the feeling this was some kind of twisted revenge for teasing her with Mustang before, but she didn't think Riza could do that. "Anyway I'm not sure abut it. I can just go and ask".

"Wait, you won't do that. No way". Rebecca opened her eyes a lot, suddenly alarmed. Even the ever quiet Black Hayate, beside Riza's chair looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"Because if you go and ask him or whoever if he has a girlfriend, they will assume you want something with him. Even if you say it's for a friend".

"Or not-"

"Oh, no, it will happen because people love talking and taking things out of context. And if that happens everybody will think you like him. Mustang too! And if that happens you two will argue, and what will happen with those wonderful kids I'm planning for you two to have?" Riza looked incredibly confused. She was so confused that Rebecca wondered if she was speaking in another language. Then Riza started to talk, slowly, trying to organize her ideas.

"Like ten minutes ago you said you wanted to date Mustang" it sounded more like a question. Riza stared at Black Hayate and Black Hayate stared at Rebecca, looking for an answer.

"I never said that! I suggested I wouldn't mind spending a night or two with him because well, who wouldn't like to be in Roy Mustang's bed and see how hot is that flame?" Riza opened her eyes a lot and suddenly blushed and gasped. "But I know where he belongs, right boy?" Rebecca petted Black Hayate and Riza stared at her. "I was just kidding and I promise I won't ask you inconvenient questions".

"Thank you". Riza touched her friend's hand. Rebecca didn't fully understand what was going on but it was none of her business and as long as her friend was safe and happy, she was happy too- now, if he did anything to her, Rebecca herself would kill him if necessary. If Riza wanted to tell her anything, she would do it. Maybe she couldn't do it yet, who knew. Time would say. And Rebecca would be there when Riza found herself ready to confess anything.

They shared a delicious silence and another piece of cake -chocolate cake this time. Finally, Riza spoke as if she had suddenly remembered something.

"What about Jean Havoc?"

"The blond that goes around with Breda?"

"That one. He's nice, single and looking for a girlfriend". Riza raised both eyebrows _there you go, a nice suggestion._ Rebecca frowned. She had only spoke to him once. It wasn't a bad first impression but it wasn't a good one neither. "And he's attractive too". Well, that was _definitely_ true. "Actually he's quite your type. Very outgoing, he's also nice and sympathetic, likes joking-". Riza decided that saying _you're his type too_ would be maybe too much information.

"It sounds good, actually". Riza nodded and finished the cake.

"Also, he loves guns" Rebecca almost dropped her empty cup.

"Now I'm convinced. Arrange a date, Riza please. For as soon as possible. For like tomorrow. Please, please, please". Riza laughed.

"I'll do my best".

"Thank you!" Riza checked her watch.

"It's late, I have to go" Rebecca nodded. They payed and prepared to go. As they said goodbye, Riza tried to make a joke. "You have to tell me where did you get that information from".

"What information?"

"About the Colonel". Rebecca laughed.

"Rumor has it girls love him but the exceptional lover part- Well, I have a great imagination. I can't expect less from someone that is called the flame alchemist right?" Riza sighted. She looked relieved somehow. Rebecca wondered why.

"You know you can tell me anything you want, right? You could tell me you killed the Fuhrer and I wouldn't say a word about it"

"I know". Riza smiled. Then they hugged. "Bye, Becca".

"Bye, Riza". As they were leaving, Riza turned to her and spoke in a rather loud tone.

"By the way, I have some testimonies that the Lieutenant is in fact an exceptional lover. Enjoy him!"

Some eyes turned to Rebecca. Riza left running after Black Hayate, leaving Rebecca in the street alone. Right, now Riza was teasing her.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this one! I have to say I imagine Rebecca as a massive Royai shipper but I imagine Riza as a Havolina shipper as well. I still don't know if I'll upload more chapters. I have ideas for one or to more but who knows. Thanks for reading and as always, all reviews are very welcome!**


	2. The Twisted Ways Of Love

Chapter 2: the twisted ways of love.

Next day, Riza approached Breda. He was doing lots of paperwork even though it was lunch time. Riza was carrying papers as well. He was alone, concentrated in his work and she sat in front of him.

"Can I interrupt you just for a moment?"

"Sure. What's the matter?"

"An extra-official one". Riza said. Breda looked a bit surprised but he left his pen and stared at Riza as he nodded. She thought her best possibility was a frontal attack. "Do you know if Havoc is free this Friday afternoon?"

"I'm pretty sure he is. Why?"

"You see, I've got a friend who wants to meet him. But he has this _I-don't-need-anyone's-help-to-get-a-girlfriend_ policy. So I thought we could meet all together and then leave them alone. What do you say?" Breda considered for a moment. He seemed both surprised for Riza's sincerity and not surprised at all because she had come up with such a plan.

"I think it could work. And I'm free this Friday, so yeah, go for it".

"So you convince him?"

"I'll do my best". Riza smiled.

"Thanks. If he is reluctant tell him the Colonel is paying". Breda laughed.

"I will. Should I tell the others?"

"I have already spoken to them. Falman will be out of town and Fuery has to work". Breda nodded.

"Who is your friend by the way?"

"Rebecca".

"Catalina?" Breda drew a curvy silhouette in the air and then made a gun gesture with his fingers, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that one".

"I see". Riza stood and left him to go back with the Colonel. She was really hungry, so she took some food before going back to his office. She brought him a coffee as well.

"Where were you?" he asked softly.

"I was arranging a date". Riza started to eat her sandwich with one hand as she offered him the coffee and another sandwich with the other. Roy raised an eyebrow and picked the food suspiciously.

"A date?"

"For Rebecca. And Jean. Though they don't really know it will be a date".

"That's not fair, Lieutenant".

"The ways of love are twisted, Colonel. Now you should eat or else you will starve". He started to eat quietly as Riza completed paperwork. "Let me tell you that the least you can do for giving all this extra paper work to your subordinates is to invite them to a round this Friday afternoon".

"So you're meeting this Friday..."

"And Fuery can't come because he has even more work to do" Riza said calmly, still filling forms. She knew Roy got angry when she spoke like that, but she also knew he always listened to her. "If I were you I'd try to keep my men rested and happy. Not all tired and probably useless, sir". Roy scratched his jaw, hesitating.

"You're pretty convincing, Lieutenant". Riza smiled. Roy smiled back at her.

"Now, we'll go to that bar you recommended the other day, colonel".

"What? Why? It's my bar!" Roy protested, with his mouth full. Riza tried not to roll her eyes. He was such a child sometimes.

"It's very intimate. It's perfect for a first date".

"Even if they don't know it will be their first date?"

"That's right". Roy sighted.

"So you'll invent some ridiculous excuse and leave them alone". Riza nodded.

"That's the plan. You can come too and stay for a while, colonel".

"I'll consider it. Do you think I can meet Elizabeth afterwards?"

"I think you'll have time for it all, colonel".

They smiled and went back to work.

It wasn't Riza who called Rebecca to tell her about what they were planning for Friday. Much to Rebecca's surprise, it was a deep masculine voice who was on the other side of the line.

"Lieutenant Catalina?"

"Yes?" she answered the phone. Riza very rarely called from headquarters to her office, but who else could it be? Though, of course it wasn't her. It didn't sound like her. "You're speaking with her".

"I wanted to invite you to a sweet and entertaining afternoon this Friday, at a little bar called-" then he whispered a name in a strange language. Rebecca thought whoever he was, he did have a sexy voice, but a familiar one. Then he spelled it. "Please, put on a cute dress but don't be too formal. Also, be natural. Oh, and we prefer mini-skirts". Rebecca felt surprised because of the comment. She didn't see it, but on the other side of the line, Riza's eyes were burning. Roy laughed. "Okay, forget about the mini-skirt".

"Excuse me but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Colonel Roy Mustang speaking". Rebecca gasped.

"Oh my god".

"Excuse me?"

"I mean- Yes, sir. May I ask why this meeting?"

"It was Lieutenant Hawkeye's idea, but she's busy with paperwork so I'm inviting you in her name. Will you come, Lieutenant Catalina?"

"Yes, sir". He laughed. What a beautiful laugh, Rebecca thought. Now, that must be a reason why Riza liked him so much. Gosh, she definitely needed a boyfriend.

"We'll be waiting for you then".

The call was over. Rebecca thought it was all very strange but now she couldn't just say no and don't go. It took her by surprise, but she would go and see what Riza and Mustang had in mind. It couln't be that bad after all, right?

"So" Breda started saying. Havoc looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"What are you doing this Friday?"

"I have a date" Havoc said, losing all interest in what his friend could say, and looking back at the mountain of documents he had to review. Breda panicked for a second but fortunately Havoc didn't notice. He couldn't just go and tell Riza that the mission had failed. Besides, he liked Rebecca, she seemed a good person and she would be a perfect match for his friend, that for sure. He couldn't just let this thing fail.

"And who's the poor girl who will date you?" Breda asked in his most natural tone, as if he was not already thinking of ways of convincing his friend to date Hawkeye's friend.

"Remember that blond chick, the waitress?" Breda remembered a petite blonde girl, shy, who rarely spoke and looked like she didn't rally have many conversation topics. She had a pretty face, but she seemed to be too quiet and plain in everything.

"I thought you said she was boring".

"She's a nice girl though" Havoc sighted. "I don't know, I don't lose anything just for giving her a chance".

"But we're meeting on Friday! All of us, as a reward for a week of hard work. Or that's what Hawkeye said. Apparently the Colonel will be paying for a round".

"Sorry, I already have plans".

"Oh, come on, you'll leave your friends and mates like that?" Havoc stared at him and Breda raised an eyebrow. Nice, it was working -or at least that's what Breda thought since Havoc had stopped writing. "When was the last time Hawkeye prepared something like this? It looks like even Falman wanted to come -though he couldn't because he's visiting his family. The Colonel offered to pay, we'll go to a new place and have fun and maybe meet some girls there but hey, you prefer going on a date with someone you actually don't even like". Havoc kept quiet. Breda just stared at him, his arms crossed on his chest. "You'll do both her and yourself a favor if you admit the truth. But that's up to you, mate". Breda left Havoc to think about the matter, but he was convinced his friend would eventually say yes.

It was Thursday, though, and the day was about to end but Havoc hadn't said a word. Riza was starting to worry about the whole stuff, but Breda told her, _don't worry, he'll say yes_. Just before Riza left the office along with the Colonel -they were the last ones to leave this time- Havoc showed up and saluted.

"Is it too late to sing up for the Friday thing?" Roy and Riza both smiled and said "no" at the same time.

"We'll be waiting for you. 7pm!" Riza said.

"Right!" Havoc left with a smile on his face and a cigarette between his fingers.

"We did it, Lieutenant". Roy smiled and they couldn't help but high five.

"Now we only need a excuse that doesn't sound too bad, colonel".

"I have already thought of one for us". Roy gave her his best _ladies' man_ smile and Riza just looked at hi suspiciously, wondering what he had in his mind this time.

 **I finally decided to go on with the story and I'm already writing another chapter -most likely the last one. I hope you liked this one. See you next time and as always, all reviews are very very welcome!**


	3. I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor

Chapter 3: I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor.

"The colonel approached me and said _Sergeant, I think you've done enough for this week, so you're free this afternoon_. And soon afterwards Breda came and he was like we're meeting after work, want to come? So here I am".

"As punctual as ever" Riza said as she smiled to Fuery and they took a seat somewhere near the bar. "Now we'll have to wait for the rest of them".

"I wonder who will be the last to come this time".

"I bet it'll be Rebecca".

"Oh, she's coming?" Riza nodded. Fuery looked a little surprised, but nothing too bad. "Well, I bet it'll be Havoc. Unless it's true the colonel is coming, then it will be the colonel".

"Well, that's true, he likes making big entrances" they laughed. Riza ordered a beer and Fuery ordered some juice. She was going to comment something about it when someone arrived.

Rebecca looked simply spectacular but Riza didn't really know why. She was wearing normal clothes and hadn't done anything special on her hair or face. Yet she looked amazing. Then Riza thought her friend looked amazing because she _was_ amazing.

"Hi!" Rebecca said, with a big smile. She gave Riza a kiss on the cheek.

"This is Kain Fuery" Riza said. "And this is Rebecca Catalina".

"Pleased to meet you" they said at the same time, which made them laugh out loud, like kids, in Riza's opinion. Rebecca sat on a chair and ordered a beer for herself. She noted Fuery had ordered juice.

"That's a curious choice for a Friday night, my friend". He laughed.

"It's too early for me to drink alcohol".

Rebecca looked at Riza. _What is this, where is Mustang, so he doesn't have a girlfriend what is all of this about, Riza, answer to me_ her eyes said. Riza just smiled.

"The rest are on their way. I thought you were going to bring your girlfriend". Riza said. Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she drank from her beer. Fuery blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know where you got that from, I don't have a girlfriend". Rebecca almost choked. Fuery looked at her, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, just an unfortunate drink". Rebecca's burning eyes fired towards Riza, who just made her best _oops, sorry not so sorry_ face.

"Then I must have heard it somewhere and thought it was about you, sorry, Kain".

"No problem". Rebecca wanted to kill Riza, just for a second. But whatever, she'd have fun that night and see what happened because she knew her friend was planning something and she also knew that Mustang was involved in it. But she still didn't know what it was all about.

The next one was Breda.

"I hope I don't interrupt anything" he said. "Hi guys. Hello, Becca, how are you doing?"

"Very nice, thank you". She smiled as they fist bumped.

"Havoc's parking somewhere, he'll be here soon".

"I won the bet!" Fuery said as Riza sighted and pulled a bill from her wallet and gave it to him.

"What bet?"

"Who would be the last one to arrive. I said Havoc".

"And I said you, so I lost. Well done". Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Hey, sorry for being late" Havoc entered and he was very fast. "Oh, we've got special guests?" he said when he discovered Rebecca.

"We do" Riza said. "This is Rebecca Catalina. Becca, this is Jean Havoc". Rebecca stood to hold his hand and say hello. "Had you two already met?"

"Kind of" Havoc said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Only one time". Rebecca said, in sharp tone. Jean laughed. That one time he was joking around and Rebecca wasn't in the mood for jokes. They had met at headquarters but outside work. Jean was exhausted, Rebecca was both exhausted and heartbroken. They only exchanged a few words, but it was enough. Time later Rebecca thought it was just because she was feeling bitter at the time and that she should have been nicer. Jean also remembered that encounter and he thought that maybe he could have been less of an asshole and that he should have tried to actually help her but he was just so tired of everything that day. So he knew Rebecca probably wasn't like that, just as she knew Havoc wasn't like that all the time. But it wasn't the best first impression ever.

Breda and Havoc went and returned with some drinks and sat. Breda was quick enough to leave the only free seat to Havoc next to Rebecca.

"It's nice to have new people around" Jean commented, looking at Rebecca.

"Well, thank you". He laughed.

"No problem. Do you mind if I smoke?" she moved her head.

"No, go on" she said with a smile. It was nice of him to ask, she thought. He started to look in his pockets.

"Dammit. I lost the lighter".

"Again?" Breda asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it only happened once!" Jean protested.

"Don't worry, I have a one" Rebecca pulled one out of her bag, much to everyone's surprise. "I used to smoke a lot and now I always carry a lighter". Everybody looked at Riza, who laughed.

"It's true. Like five years ago she smoked even more than him. Fortunately, she stopped after some months of compulsive smoking". Rebecca laughed too, remembering that time.

"I was very stressed at the time. Now I'm a relaxed person".

"Not true, don't let that pretty face fool you guys". They laughed.

"And how did you two met?" Jean asked, as he lighted his cigarette.

"In the academy" Rebecca said.

"We met in the academy too, and here we are" Jean said, referring to him and Breda. Rebecca and Jean soon discovered they had a lot in common, and if they didn't discover it by themselves, Breda and Riza helped them. They had a passion for guns and armament, though they didn't like hurting people. They had entered in the military for similar motives: they both wanted to protect people. Soon they developed an inside conversation. Breda and Riza celebrated their victory in silence and Breda promised a very confused Fuery he'd tell him later.

Then they heard a big scandal and that's how they knew the colonel had arrived.

"ROY, YOU BASTARD" a girl was saying. "I haven't heard of you in months. I was so worried. You just disappeared and didn't even say thank you!"

"Melissa-" he started saying to the petite redhead waitress that was shouting at him.

"I don't care about what you have to say, Roy Mustang. Anna even thought you had died because you never answered the phone!".

"He did it again!" Havoc said, laughing.

"This guy... How does he even have the time" commented Breda, rolling his eyes. Fuery was almost crying because he was laughing so much. Rebecca was shocked, though. She looked at Riza like saying your _boyfriend-boss-whatever does this often?_ But Riza seemed to be enjoying it. She was just trying not to laugh, putting on her best _pissed off Mustang's baby sitter_ face.

When the colonel finally approached them, he looked tired and with a terrible headache. He sat between Rebecca an Fuery, nearest the bar. Nobody commented anything.

"So" he started saying, as if nothing had happened. "How's everything going? Rebecca! It's nice to see you here. You're as beautiful as always".

"Thank you, sir, that's flattering". She laughed. Jean and Breda started talking with Mustang, as Riza whispered to Fuery:

"See? I told you he had to make a big entrance". Fuery nodded.

Jean was suddenly aware that if he wanted anything at all with Rebecca -and he wasn't sure of that yet- his chances were few with Mustang around. But she didn't seem interested in him, and Mustang was just nice and correct, but not flirty at all.

He did pay for a round. And then for another. And then for a third one. For the third one, Fuery finally had a beer.

"You are growing up!" Jean said. Rebecca laughed. "What do you want, Rebecca?"

"Do you know this pink cocktail? I don't know the name but it's delicious, can you order one for me, please?"

"Sure" Jean winked and ordered the drinks with Mustang. They gave everyone their drinks. "It's called pinkie, by the way".

"Such an original name" Rebecca said. Roy rolled his eyes. It was expensive enough to at least have a better name.

"Can I try it?" Jean asked. It was an innocent question, in a friendly tone, but everyone in the table stared at him and Rebecca. _It's working! It's working!_ Breda was very happy, he was smiling apparently for no reason. Riza was very excited, she was so excited she just wanted to go and leave them alone and then meet Rebecca so she told her what had happened. Roy was apparently calmed but he was celebrating their victory. Fuery didn't really know what was going on but he was happy to see everyone in such a good mood. Rebecca and Jean didn't seem to notice all of this, they were just concentrated in each other at that very moment.

"Sure. It's soft but tasty" she offered the cup to him and he drank a little.

"Mmm... It's very nice. Thanks".

"You're welcome".

The conversation went on naturally. Everyone did their best to make Rebecca and Jean had their own conversation while they made jokes and talked about other stuff. It worked, to a certain point.

"Colonel Mustang" said the redhead girl -Melissa- from the bar. She was angry, but she gave him the phone. "They're calling for you".

Mustang looked surprised, but he picked up the phone and excused himself to answer. Once he was absent, Rebecca asked:

"Is it normal with him? All this stuff?" they all nodded.

"Everyday" said Breda.

"All the time" agreed Fuery.

"You don't get bored working with him, then".

"No" Riza laughed, as Roy came back, looking suddenly serious.

"I have to go back to headquarters. There has been a problem-" he rolled his eyes. Such a good actor, Riza thought. "Lieutenant, I'm sorry to spoil your night but I'll need your help. Let's hurry".

"Yes, sir" Riza suddenly looked serious and cold as ice. She picked up all of her things.

"I'm sorry for this, guys. I hope you have a good night" he said.

"Goodbye" said Riza, as she put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder. Then Rebecca felt suspicious. What were those two going to do? Though the whole thing didn't look fake...

Meanshile, outside, Riza untied her hair and got into Roy's car.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I think it will. Now we're leaving the whole thing to Breda. I'm sure he'll know how to manage it".

"I mean about them two" Riza said.

"They were having a very fluent conversation and they were already having trouble to include the rest of us in it. Five more minutes and they'll only have eyes for each other. I'm sure of that. He likes her".

"I'm not so sure. Rebecca and Havoc... Sure it's a good combination, but one that can explode at any moment. Maybe this wasn't a good idea".

"They're adults after all. They know what they're doing. Now, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go home, colonel". Roy looked sad for a moment. Riza held his hand. "But if you take me to my house it'll be enough. And I have a present for you".

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Roy grinned.

"You'll have to discover it".

Breda said he had a terrible headache. Fuery said he had to work next day.

"Yes, Mustang changed my turn and that's why I could come today" it sounded more like a question, and he said it while looking at Breda, who nodded. What a coincidence, they lived near to each other! So Breda would drive Fuery home. But he insisted a lot that Jean and Rebecca had fun.

"Please, do it for me" he insisted. "I'd be going, but my head is about to explode. Besides, I'm sure Becca is willing to go on party, you can't just leave her alone right?"

"Well-" Rebecca started saying. Breda interrupted.

"Why don't you go to that pub with live music we went to the other day? I'm sure you'd like it". Rebecca didn't know what to say. She loved parties. She never said no to a plan. But it was a bit weird that everybody was leaving and she barely knew Jean and... Wait. Then she realized. She stared at Breda. Then she stared at the door and at Riza's empty chair and again at Breda. _I know everything_ her eyes told him. This was a trap. A well prepared trap to make her a date with Jean but a date that didn't look like a date. Riza had prepared all of this for her. Breda grinned. Rebecca opened her eyes a lot. She didn't know what to say.

"I think it's a good plan" Jean said. He touched her back, softly -the first time he touched her. "What do you say?"

"Why not?" Rebecca smiled. She was going to have a very, very long chat with Riza Hawkeye. "I hope you get better!" she told Breda. "Good luck tomorrow" Fuery thanked her and Jean and Rebecca left.

He guided her to a little pub downtown. It was fifteen minutes away from the place they were before. As they were walking, Jean told her about the pub and how they had found it one day they were a little drunk and had found Roy in a bar. Apparently, they didn't want Mustang to see them like that, so they went to another place instead. While they were walking and chatting, Rebecca felt the sudden need to hold his hand -something she didn't do, she didn't want him to think she was a freak. What she didn't know is that he was desperately trying to get close to her but he thought maybe she would be uncomfortable if he made physical contact. They didn't know each other very well after all. But Jean could only look at those eyes and think _wow_. She was amazing. He didn't even have the words to express how much he liked his new friend -or whatever Rebecca was. Rebecca, on the other hand only wanted to sit on a quiet place and she wanted him to talk and listen to him all night. She loved Jean's voice and she had discovered he was a very nice guy. For the moment, he was simply perfect for her.

Jean opened the door for her and the moment Rebecca came in, she heard the music, a beautiful sensual music played loud.

"What do you want to drink?" Jean asked. The pub was full of people, so they had to get really close. _Finally_ , Rebecca thought. She touched his arm and got closer so she could speak near his ear -the music was very loud, that was the only way he could hear her.

"The same as you, I trust in your criteria". Jean laughed and he said, with his lips almost touching her face.

"I'll be back in a minute". He went back with two white little drinks and gave one to her. "Voila". They toasted. The drink was nice and Rebecca thanked him. She insisted in paying for her drink, and Jean said it wasn't necessary but he finally accepted just because Rebecca insisted so much. They talked for a while and finally, Jean left his empty cup on the bar. "Want to dance?"

"I don't know how to dance this music". Rebecca said. It was a stupid excuse, but she didn't want to look ridiculous in front of him. They were so close their foreheads were almost rubbing. That's how Rebecca realized he was just a little taller than her. She loved that fact about him. He put his fingers on her hand and grinned.

"Why not? I bet you look good on the dance floor". She laughed as she held his hand. "Actually you just look amazing everywhere". She looked down.

"Thank you. You look pretty nice too, to be honest-" she stopped herself before being too obvious or saying something cheesy like _you look like you fell from Heaven_ and pushed him towards the dance floor. "Okay, let's dance".

They danced for a long time. At the beginning it was fast and almost like a game. But then the music started to become slower and people started to dance in pairs, really close, in sensual dances, leaving no space, moving as if the whole world was about to end. And Rebecca and Jean followed the crowd. At the end they were dancing so close, they were breathing the very same air. Rebecca followed the lines of his muscles with hr fingers, but she could only look at his eyes and she couldn't hear anything that wasn't hear heartbeat. Meanwhile, Jean had become familiar with almost every curve in her body. He had discovered that her hair, that beautiful wild hair, smelled like the most curious mix: gunpowder and wildflowers. Finally, the music became really fast, frenetic again and they started to dance like at the beginning. There was a moment when Rebecca just couldn't stand it and said:

"I need to go outside, it's too hot in here". Jean nodded and they went outside.

"They are about to close anyway".

"Is it that late?" Rebecca was surprised. Jean laughed.

"We've been dancing for almost three hours, Rebecca".

"You can call me Becca".

"Alright then, Becca". She smiled. She was sweating but she didn't mind. Now that they were outside, the breeze was fresh and she could breath again. Jean was sweating too.

"Dancing for hours, huh?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. Jean did the same. Then she got close to him and he made her spin, as if they were dancing again. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. _What are you waiting for?_ She was thinking. _I don't know, just do it, Becca,_ he seemed to answer. _No you do it._

"Whatever" they said at the same time and then they finally kissed. It was a wet kiss, a passionate one, like they had been waiting for that their whole lives, which was really silly -Rebecca thought- considering they had truly met that evening. But there they were, like they had always had known each other, kissing.

They walked holding hands.

"What are you looking for, Becca?" Rebecca thought about it. She lived near the pub, so he was walking her home.

"I don't really know what I'm looking for". And it was true. "What about you?"

"Well-" Jean hesitated, then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Not just a one night stand, that I know". Rebecca laughed.

"Just live the moment, Jean. See what happens".

"I guess I'll listen to you".

"It's here". They stopped in front of an old but beautiful building. They kissed again, for a long time. Rebecca felt the excitement grew in her. She wanted more, of everything. She didn't want that night to end, she wanted to dance until her feet hurt, she wanted to know him more, she wanted to feel his hands all around her body... "Do you want to come upstairs?" She whispered, using her best inviting voice.

"Hmm-" Jean caressed her back. He tensed his jaw. "I'm- I'm really sorry, I can't". He looked down. He certainly seemed bothered by the fact he couldn't go with her.

"Why?"

"I have to work tomorrow. That's how I know Fuery doesn't work tomorrow and that's why I have the suspicion they did all of this to leave us alone-"

"Yeah, I have that suspicion too" _But still you stayed_. Nobody said it, but it was implied when Jean's blue eyes stared at hers.

"The thing is I wanted so bad to be with you. If I leave now I'll sleep like three hours, which is not that bad. But if I go upstairs we both know I won't sleep at all". Rebecca nodded. She knew about that. "I'm truly sorry".

"It's okay". She caressed his cheek and smiled.

"But I'm free on Sunday" he suggested with a mischievous grin. _Damn_ , Rebecca thought.

"I work on Sunday".

"Shit". Jean laughed. He wanted to be with Rebecca more than anything. "Monday morning?"

"Okay. Come here and I'll make you breakfast". She smiled. He bit his lip. It sounded like the best breakfast ever.

"Sounds good". Jean kissed her again. A hot kiss. _Nice ass_ , Rebecca thought, for the third or forth time that night. Jean moaned. "I don't want to go..." He just needed her to say _don't do it_ and he probably would have stayed.

"Come on, Liuteniant, this country needs you!" Rebecca pushed him a little. They were soldiers, their work was first after all. Then she bit his neck and whispered near his ear. "Third floor, don't forget".

"I won't".

 **There it is, I hope you liked it! That was probably the last chapter, but hey, who knows? Maybe there will be more. Thank you so much for reading, see you on next fic!**


End file.
